onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brannew
| }} is the Marine at Marine Headquarters who assigns bounties to criminals.One Piece - Grand Line Times, Brandnew's name and status revealed. Appearance Brandnew is a tall, tanned man with dark-green curly hair, sideburns pointing upwards, large lips and his eyes always obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He sports a blue and white striped shirt with the collar left open, suit pants and shoes. Epaulets are attached to his shirt, suggesting that the indument is actually his modified version of the Marine uniform, even though during the battle of Marineford he was seen wearing a standard Marine coat with epaulets draped on his shoulders like many other officers. Personality Brandnew appears to take his work very seriously, as he searched for Sengoku in order to report to him right after the end of the war. He also appears to value the Marines greatly, as when he was reporting to the other officers he seemed outraged by Luffy's ringing the Ox Bell. Abilities and Powers As a Lieutenant Commander, Brandnew has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Despite his rank being rather low, he seems to have quite a lot of authority, as he's the one who assigns bounties to criminals, was seen reporting to Sengoku himself, and described the situation to higher-ranking officers during the meeting right after Luffy's second intrusion in Marineford. Weapons During the battle of Marineford, Brandnew was seen wielding a sword. History East Blue Saga Brandnew is the officer who announces Monkey D. Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Brandnew announces Luffy's bounty. Marineford Arc He made a small appearance during the Battle of MarinefordOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 554 and Episode 463, Brandnew looking at Oars Jr., looking at Oars Jr.. Post-War Arc He was later seen after the war, with bandages wrapped around his head. He tells Sengoku that Magellan is badly injured but still alive and that some of the Level 6 prisoners escaped from Impel Down. He then informs the Fleet Admiral that, despite all the escapees are extremely dangerous, the World Government has decided to keep their escape secret, so that the people don't lose their faith in authority, much to Sengokus fury.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 581, Brandnew informing Sengoku about Impel Down's situation. He is seen again in the Agenda Room discussing Luffy's recent actions against the Marines as well as his relation to Ace, Garp, and Dragon with other high ranking officials. He is furious that Luffy was able to infiltrate Marineford a second time. He tells them about Jinbe and Rayleigh's involvement in the second infiltration. He then recounts how they stole a Marine ship, circled Marineford once, then Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times, threw a bouquet into the rubble, bowed his head in silent prayer, and then made his escape. Brandnew states the humiliation is that the Marines were unable to catch Luffy, and that reporters caught all of this and reported it worldwide, and concludes that the ringing of the bell was a declaration of war by Luffy. References Site Navigation de:Brandnew Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen